


Her Eyes

by Astro1505



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro1505/pseuds/Astro1505
Summary: Goten begins to notice Bra a lot more as she grows up and fights between what's right and wrong regarding his feelings for her. Written from both Bra and Goten's POV.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bra Briefs/Trunks Briefs, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thirteen-year-old Bra stood at the table waiting for her best friend Pan to finish serving herself some food. With her striking blue eyes and hair Bra was a little miniature of her mom, Bulma. Thankfully though Bra had inherited her father’s Saiyan genes she had not inherited his or Trunks appetites, although the same couldn’t be said about Pan. With three plates already overflowing with food Pan was now filling a fourth plate before balancing all four plates on her hands.

“Can we please sit down now, I literally could have finished eating in the time it took you to serve yourself Pan!” Bra said with a roll of her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry, but I was sparring with Grandpa before we got here, and man am I hungry.”

Grabbing a plate from Pan before everything fell to the floor both teenagers made their way to an empty table and sat down. Before Bra had even put down her plate Pan had already started eating. Smiling to herself Bra thought about how much Pan reminded her of Goku. Eating at a far slower pace Bra was soon lost in thought as she looked around at the guests in their backyard. Marron was with her mom, Eighteen, but had already let the two girls know that as soon as she was finished helping her mom she’d be right there. Pan and Marron were her two best friends, the only two girls who could possibly understand what it was like to be a part of this, very strange, family. Already she could tell her dad and Goku were gearing up to spar after they had eaten lunch, a normal occurrence when her mom threw one of her parties. Slowly chewing her meat, Bra’s blue eyes fell on her brother and Goten. Whispering quietly between themselves, Bra wondered what the two of them were talking about. Both boys had been joined at the hip ever since they’d been babies and as they’d grown their relationship had only gotten closer. Now with both boys having finished school and already in college Bra didn’t get to see them as often as she would have liked, especially Trunks. When Trunks had still lived at home, he would often hang out with her and watch tv or even take her to the park or get ice-cream. Now though he was either studying or out partying with Goten. Bra was well aware her dad thought that Trunks’ behaviour was not becoming of Saiyan royalty but whenever the conversation got too heated, she was always taken well out of earshot. Shrugging Bra went back to her lunch as Marron finally sat down. 

“Shew, am I glad that’s over. I swear the amount of food that was prepared could have fed my family for months! I can’t even imagine how much food must be cooked at your houses every day!”

“It’s not so much now that Trunks doesn’t live at home anymore, although when he comes over for dinner Mom always prepares way more than she usually would so he can take some back with him. He doesn’t really come over for dinner all that often though, it’s almost always lunch” Bra responded. 

Finally raising her head from her plate Pan said “I heard my mom and dad talking the other night about Goten and it sounded like him and Trunks are out every night. Turns out my parents went out for dinner and they ran into them about to leave the restaurant with two girls. My dad just said the boys better be careful and not make any mistakes.”

Just for a split-second Bra pictured herself all grown up and having dinner with Goten but as soon as the picture formed it was gone, Goten was like her older brother. Looking over at him, Bra wondered just what mistakes Gohan was talking about. 

Goten looked up just in time to catch Bra looking over at him with a strange expression on her face. Catching herself the teen smiled and waved before turning back to her friends. Wondering what that was about Goten turned back to Trunks and their plans for the evening. A frat house on campus was throwing a party and both boys already had plans to go. Only half hearing what Trunks was saying to him Goten turned back to the girls. Marron, blonde and beautiful like her mom, was telling the girls a story and just as she finished all three of them burst into laughter. Pan had stuffed her face and was looking like she was going to choke but before he knew it, she had swallowed the food whole. A skill she must have picked up from his father. Bra was smiling and suddenly, Goten could picture the beautiful woman she was going to grow into. At thirteen she was already very beautiful, but her face still had its baby fat and her body still needed to grow into the curves her mother was famous for. But Goten could see the angles of her cheekbones that would soon appear and the curves of her waist that would be formed. A well of protectiveness rose fiercely within him and he growled softly surprising even himself. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked surprised.

“Nothing man, I was just thinking about the party later and whether those twins would be there.”

Smirking Trunks looked back down at his phone and said, “only one way to make sure.”

Turning once more Goten looked back at Bra and wondered what the hell had happened to him that made him react like that. Bra was just a child and she was Trunks’ little sister. That must have been what made feel like he wanted to rip apart any man that dared approach her. After all he had watched her grow up, taken her for piggyback rides, played with her in the park and had even carried her to bed when him and Trunks had been watching over her whilst Vegeta and Bulma had been out. She was like a little sister to him and of course that would make him feel protective over her. Deciding that that had to be it Goten put his feet up and returned his thoughts back to the party later that night and the identical twins that were now waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Bra was swept into a big hug as Chi-Chi wrapped her strong arms around her, reminding her that whilst Chi-Chi was a housewife now, she would always be a warrior. Holding her at arm’s length Chi-Chi looked her over and exclaimed “You look more and more like your mother everyday!”

With a genuine smile of happiness Bra allowed herself to be led into the Son’s house whilst relaying her conversation with Tien and Launch, who she had run into yesterday. Let’s just say the idea of her mom cloning herself had not been ruled out. Even though the whole of the Son’s house could fit into her family’s kitchen and lounge, there was an overwhelming feeling of love and warmth in the home. Pictures of the family littered the wall including one of Goku and Chi-Chi together as children revealing the long history that was shared by the couple.

Gesturing towards the table Chi-Chi was already putting some steamed dumplings out on a plate for them to eat.

“Aunty Chi, that’s okay really. I ate lunch just before I left home and –“

Seeing the death stare on Chi-Chi’s face Bra quickly shut up and said “I’d love some!”

“Hmph, that’s better. Growing children need plenty of food! I remember when Gohan and Goten were growing up I’d always have a big meal prepared just in case one of them felt hungry. Turns out they were always hungry!”

Laughing, Bra helped herself to the dumplings which were, as usual, delicious. Chi-Chi was nothing if not a master cook.

Sitting down opposite her, Bra and Chi-Chi quickly lost track of time as they laughed and talked whilst eating more and more of the snacks that Chi-Chi seemed to pull out of thin air. Dinner was fast approaching and Bra had already agreed to stay, knowing that Goku was off training with her dad for a few days. Just as the women were deciding what to cook the front door opened and Goten walked in.

It had been a while since she had seen Goten but he looked the same as he always had. The same spiky black hair, dark eyes and muscular built, showing years worth of training with his father and brother and her father and brother. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt that set off his bronzed skin and dark eyes perfectly. Bra looked enviously at the gorgeous shade of skin that he shared with every Saiyan but her. Her own skin was a pale, almost translucent, milky white. It didn’t help that she wasn’t really an outdoorsy person and so tanning wasn’t really her thing. Looking up she realized that she had been staring at Goten and blushed, quickly looking down as if she were brushing crumbs off her red skirt.

“Hi mom, just thought I’d drop by and have dinner with you seeing as how Dad isn’t here but it looks like someone beat me to it.”

Grinning, Goten walked over and enveloped his mom in a huge hug. Next to him Chi-Chi looked tiny! Letting his mom go but ruffling her black hair which earned him a hard glare, that he promptly ignored, Goten flopped down into the chair next to Bra and stuffed a whole rice cake into his mouth. “So what’s for dinner?”

Pushing her chair back Bra looked up at Chi-Chi, “perhaps I should leave you two to it, you guys probably want to catch up.”

“You’ll do nothing of that sort, you’re staying to have dinner with Goten and I and that’s final.” Getting up Chi-Chi shouted back as she walked to the kitchen “now you and Goten just relax as I prepare the food, it won’t be long at all.”

Goten looked at Bra as his mother walked out the room. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from the heat and it gave her normally pale skin a lovely glow to it. Of course he had seen Bra over the years, Trunks was his best friend after all, but they were normally rushed encounters. Both him and Trunks lived at the dorms at their university, so there was no reason for him to be hanging around Trunks’ house. Generally, on their days off Goten visited his family and Trunks visited his.

This was the first time in years that he was actually looking at Bra up close, and she was every bit as stunning as he thought she would grow up to be. When he first walked in and saw her sitting at the table, his heart had stopped for a moment and when she had turned and smiled at him, it was as if time itself had stopped. Gone was all the babyfat that she used to have. Her face was all high cheekbones, full lips and blue eyes. Eyes so blue that Goten felt that he was about to fall into the very depths of the ocean. He could get lost in her eyes for days. As soon as he realized that her blue eyes were slowly moving up and down his body it was as though a fire had ignited within him. The urge to rush forward and wrap his arms around her was so great that he had to physically stop himself from moving towards her. It was like she was a magnet that was pulling him towards her and it was taking all of his considerable effort not to react to her.

An image of Trunks, who he’d be meeting later, popped into his mind, bringing him back to reality. A reality in which this girl was his best friend’s baby sister. That meant that she was off limits, very much off limits, regardless of how loud his body was screaming at him to grab her and have his way with her, right then and there. She was sixteen after all, and still a child, no matter how grown up and beautiful she looked. Knowing he had to stop his line of thinking immediately, Goten had put a smile on his face and walked towards his mother.

Now, seeing his mother walk out the room leaving him alone with Bra, Goten suddenly felt a little nervous. With his mom there he could have focused his attention on her and now all of a sudden he was alone with just Bra and his thoughts.

A quiet voice roused him from his reverie “are you sure that it’s okay if I stay, I really don’t mind leaving if you wanted an evening alone with your mom.”

“As undesirable as your presence is, I think I can suffer through it for one night” came the teasing reply as Goten smirked at her.

With a roll of her eyes Bra stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a hard shove.

Goten righted himself as he laughed, “Damn princess, I didn’t know you had such strength, has your father been training you?”

Crossing her arms and with a haughty expression upon her face Bra said “I am a Saiyan you know, even if I don’t exactly look like one or eat like one!”

A thoughtful expression crossed Goten’s face as he suddenly focused entirely on her, taking in her appearance. “That’s true, as a Saiyan you could take, and give, a lot more than another person would be able too.”

Blushing at the piercing expression on Goten’s face and the way his dark eyes suddenly seemed to be glowing, Bra turned away from him to release the breath she had been unaware she was holding. It felt like all the oxygen in the room had been sucked away leaving her panting slightly as she tried to regain her composure before facing him again. The intense look in his eyes had heated up her body instantly further adding to her discomfort. This was Goten! He was her brother’s best friend! He was also like a brother to her, but for a few seconds as she had looked into his eyes and saw only the fire burning in them, he had felt like the furthest thing from that.

Deciding she had imagined the look in his eyes Bra tentatively turned back to look at him and was relieved to see only the Goten she knew from her youth staring back at her with an eyebrow quirked.

“Are you feeling all right Bra, you look kind of flushed. Do you want me to put the fire out for you?” Goten asked with a concerned expression.

“No, I’m okay. I actually think I should go help your mom in the kitchen, it’s pretty rude of me to just sit here and let her do all the work.”

Getting up from her seat Bra gave Goten a small smile and made her way to the kitchen, stopping in the hallway to catch her breath. Whatever she had imagined Goten looking like, was just that. Imaginary! School had been pretty hectic of recent and she definitely had not been getting enough sleep which was definitely causing her to see things. One of those things being Goten looking like some villain in a story waiting to ravish her.

Standing up straight and shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts Bra carried on walking to the kitchen to help Chi-Chi, hoping to forget all about her damn imagination and the things it could conjure.

Dinner passed without any more strange occurrences and before long Bra was standing at the door hugging Chi-Chi goodbye and promising to visit again soon. With a short wave at Goten, Bra took to the skies, looking forward to going home where a hot shower and a warm bed would be just what the doctor required.

Goten was sitting quietly at the bar thinking back on the dinner he had shared with his mother and Bra. The dinner, though simply prepared, was scrumptious. Something he had come to expect from her. His mom could pull good food out of thin air it seemed. Must have been all the practice with having to feed three hungry Saiyans. Other than the few minutes when he had first entered and when his mother had first left the room Goten’s thoughts about Bra had stayed firmly in the platonic zone. With his mom there conversation between the three of them had been easy and fun. Exactly what a family dinner should be.

A few minutes after Bra had left Goten had said his goodbyes and told his mom he’d be back soon to visit before leaving to head to the bar he was currently at. Trunks was meant to be meeting him there but shortly after arriving he’d gotten a quick text from him saying he couldn’t make it, he’d be busy all night and that he’d see him tomorrow sometime. That probably meant that he’d met a girl and was definitely going to be busy all night. Something Goten himself soon intended to be. After his somewhat disturbing feelings towards Bra earlier, he could think of nothing better to rid himself of said feelings than by spending the night in between the sheets with a gorgeous woman.

Looking around the bar he spotted a woman that he had noticed when he first walked in. Tall with blonde waves that fell loosely down her back, she was wearing a tight black dress that was begging to be ripped off. Something he would be only too obliged to do for her. Brown eyes met his as he walked towards her already knowing that he’d be taking her home tonight.

As Goten walked through the door of the woman’s apartment, he thought she said her name was Amy or something close to that, his eyes did their natural sweep of the place making sure there was no danger. Being observant was something drilled into him by Vegeta when him and Trunks had been younger. Something that paid off handsomely in bed.

“Would you like anything to drink?” she asked, looking up coquettishly at him.

Saying nothing Goten just took the bottle out of her small hands and put it down before pulling her against him. Running his fingers through her blonde locks he tilted her head back so he could have full access to her mouth. Her lips were not as full as Bra’s had been. ‘ Damn it! Why was he thinking about Bra now of all times’. Opening his eyes so he could see the woman’s face, Goten saw that her eyes were closed as she waited for him to kiss her. She was already panting heavily and he had barely touched her. Smirking Goten ran his tongue along her lips before kissing her slowly. Skimming his hands over her neck and back so that they just brushed against her skin, he pulled her closer against him. 

The woman let out a voluptuous sigh and pressed her body into his as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer to her and melding their bodies together. Her tongue pressed against his lips asking for permission to enter and Goten readily gave her entry. Their tongues danced together, each move made to increase the pleasure of the other.

Running his hands slowly down her back and over her well rounded ass Goten lifted her up and she wrapped her shapely legs around his waist. He slowly walked them forwards until he had her pressed up against the wall, her breasts pushed up against him and making for quite the view. Dropping light kisses along her neck Goten realized that the scent of her was slightly off, he had been looking forward to smelling vanilla for some reason. Stopping for a second, he was confused about what was going on with his scenting but the sight of the woman’s heaving breasts straining against his chest proved to be too much and he slid the straps of her dress down to get a better look at what he would be tasting tonight.

Reaching down with one of his hands Goten palmed one of her breasts feeling the full weight of it. Her pert nipples hardened against his fingers, begging to be pinched which he was only too happy to do. Letting out a low moan the woman threw her head back which only served to push her chest further up, straight towards his mouth.

Leaning down he licked the dark pink areola and felt his cock harden inside his jeans. Throwing all reserve aside he carried the woman into her bedroom and flung her down onto the bed. She bounced once before he was on top of her, covering her body with his. Their mouths met in a frenzy, hands traveling over each other’s body as if they were dying of thirst and the other was the only one that could save them. Feeling her tongue licking down his neck Goten moaned breathlessly, “Bra, don’t stop baby.”

“I can be your Bra for tonight.” Freezing Goten looked over at the woman who had said those words and realized the words that had come out of his own mouth. Shooting backwards off the bed until his back hit something hard, he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath focusing all his attention on the woman lying on top of the bed. She was undoubtedly beautiful with her mussed up hair and skin reddened from his mouth and tongue. Half lidded eyes looked back at him and a lone finger ran down between her breasts stopping just before the hem of her dress, which was rucked up to her hips, showing a pair of black lace panties. Which did nothing for him.

His body had been present with this woman but his mind had been entirely focused on Bra and somewhere between his first kiss with her and right now, his brain had morphed the woman that was in front of him into Bra. A sick feeling swept over Goten as he realized that he had been playing out a fantasy of him and Bra sleeping together. Feeling like his dinner was about to leave his stomach, Goten mumbled something that sounded like an apology and rushed out.

Slamming the front door closed behind him, he rested the back of his head against the door and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He fisted his hands, feeling his fingernails dig into his palms. The pain helped clear his head a bit and he took one final breath before walking down the corridor. The women he had left behind probably thought he was crazy, hell any man who left a woman who looked like her probably was crazy. Crazy or gay. It didn’t really bother him at the moment though. All he could think about was the fact that he had said Bra’s name. Even though the woman he had just ran from was smoking hot, it had been the mental picture of Bra that he had in his mind that had got him going.

He was sick! Bra was only sixteen years old. She was still a kid! Not to mention who her brother was. Thinking about Trunks made a whole new wave of nausea hit him. If Trunks ever found out about the thoughts that had run through his mind there was no doubt that he would have tried to kill him. Bra was his baby sister and that was exactly the way Goten should have been seeing her as well. Today though, the way she looked had been breathtaking. The short red skirt she had been wearing had shown her legs off to perfection. Her white crop top had left her midriff on display and the skin there had looked soft and oh so silky. Her hair had been pulled back off her face leaving her looking fresh faced and natural, not like so many of the women he met who had enough make-up piled on that it was nearly impossible to tell what they really looked like underneath it all. Bra’s beauty was natural.

Goten let out a groan. His thoughts had gone straight back to Bra even though not two minutes ago he had been reminding himself of the fact that she was not only too young for him but Trunks’ sister! Groaning again Goten knew he was in for a long night and decided that a bottle of whiskey was about to become his best friend for the rest of the night before he face planted onto his bed and tried to forget this whole damn day.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Later

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay sweetie, your dad and I are only a phone call away and Trunks will be here if you need anything,” Bulma had both hands on Bra’s cheeks as she looked at her before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Woman leave the brat alone, she’s stronger than most of the weaklings on this planet. She’ll be fine on her own for a few days.” Vegeta stood at the door looking at the scene unfolding in front of him with his trademark frown on his face.

Putting a warm hand back on Bra’s cheek and smiling at her, Bulma grabbed up her handbag and made her way to the back door. “Okay, okay Mr Grumpypants, I’m ready to go.”

Bra leaned against the doorway as she watched her parents make their way to the hovercar. Her dad could have easily flown them to their holiday home in a few minutes, but her mom insisted on trying out the new hovercar she’d been working on for a few months now. They’d all learned long ago that the best thing to do was to let Bulma have her way, lest you wanted something horrible happening to you when you least expected it. Stopping just before he got into the red hovercar, her dad turned around and gave her a nod. Smiling, Bra blew him a kiss and waved goodbye.

Not many people got to see the soft side of Vegeta very often, but Bra knew that there wasn’t a single thing her dad wouldn’t have done for his family. He didn’t say much but his actions often spoke louder than his words. Even something like a simple nod.

Turning back into the unusually silent house Bra wondered over into the kitchen. Their home was normally chaotic, loud and lively, courtesy of her mom. Bulma had a larger than life personality and her presence filled any room that she was in. It had been such a long time since her parents had been gone for more than a day that Bra forgot how quiet it was when they weren’t there. Vegeta, though, could be in the room and you wouldn’t even know he was there. Bra lost count of how many times her dad had caught her doing something she shouldn’t have been doing because of how silently he moved.

The day stretched out before her and Bra sat down at the kitchen island wondering what to do for the rest of it. With a sudden grin she grabbed up her car keys deciding to follow her parent’s lead and drive today. After all what better way to release her pent-up energy than with a trip to the mall and maybe her favourite spa.

A few hours later Bra was reclining on the sofa admiring the new manicure she had just gotten. A few hours of hard shopping followed by hitting up the spa had been just what the doctor ordered. It had been a week since her 18th birthday and even though her birthday party itself had been incredible, the planning that went into it was downright atrocious. Thank goodness her mom and grandmother had been there to help her. The two of them together had ensured the night had been as magical as Bra could have hoped.

Humming quietly to herself Bra pictured her dad’s face as they did the traditional father – daughter dance. Vegeta had his normal, confident _‘I’m the Prince of All Saiyans’_ face on, but his shoulders and the way he held her hands betrayed how nervous he really was. Bra’s heart warmed at the thought that her dad took a simple dance so seriously just so that her night would be perfect.

Suddenly feeling like the house was too quiet without her parents there, Bra decided to spend the night at Trunks. Bulma had decided to build him a house on the compound when he had finished university. Even if he was pulling an all-nighter, his house would be a lot cosier. Especially with the fireplace he had.

Already in her pyjamas and ready for bed, Bra padded through the soft grass towards her brother’s house. She took the long way around, enjoying the full moon that was out tonight. Truly it was a gorgeous night. The moon bathed the gardens in a soft hue giving the flowers an otherworldly beauty, the air was balmy and with an upturn of her head thousands of stars glittered back at her. Feeling a sense of contentment Bra continued walking, finally coming to a stop in front of Trunks’ door.

Opening the door just a little Bra stuck her head in and shouted, “Trunks! Trunks! Are you home?” The last thing she wanted was to run into her brother whilst he had a girl over. She shuddered thinking about the last, and thankfully only, time that had happened. It had taken her a while to get that image out of her head and the experience wasn’t one she wanted a repeat of. Hearing nothing back and not feeling her brother’s ki Bra decided it was safe to enter and stepped into the entryway. It wasn’t really all that surprising that Trunks wasn’t there, he had inherited their mom’s work ethic and often spent the entire night in the lab finishing up his designs or experiments. Bra pulled out her phone to shoot him a quick text, to let him know she was there before making her way into the kitchen.

Even though cooking was not her brother’s thing Trunks’ kitchen was well stocked as though he was in here preparing a feast every night. Scoffing at the thought, Bra searched his cupboards looking for the popcorn. A nice romantic comedy in front of the fireplace with a big bowl of popcorn sounded perfect! Hearing her phone ping, Bra walked over and picked it up off the marble counter. It was just as she thought, Trunks would be in the lab all night working. Replying to his message with a quick _‘Love You’_ , she walked back to the microwave and watched the bag get bigger and bigger before the microwave beeped to let her know it was done. As soon as she opened the bag the scent of melted butter hit her nose causing her to sigh in happiness.

Scrolling through the list of movies Bra settled on The Holiday. A classic feel good film. Romance movies set at Christmas time was definitely her favourite. Making herself comfortable Bra settled in for the night and pressed play.

Engrossed in her movie, she didn’t even hear the doorbell ring until Goten banged on the door. Jumping up, Bra quickly ran over to the door to let him in.

“Hey Bra, what on earth took you so long, I thought I was gonna have to bust the door down.” Goten looked at her as he walked in shrugging his jacket off.

Bra followed behind him as he made his way to the lounge, sitting down on the sofa she had just got up off. “Sorry, I was watching a movie and I honestly didn’t even hear you until you started banging on the door.”

Goten, as usual, was dressed impeccably. The dark colours he seemed to favour serving to only highlight his features. “It’s okay, I just thought I’d drop by and check if Trunks was available. I haven’t seen him at all this week.”

Smiling, Bra thought about how much that sounded like something someone in a relationship would say. Of course, Trunks and Goten were basically two halves of a whole. Even before they could walk properly, they were already each other’s best friend. In fact, this was probably the longest the two of them had gone without seeing each other.

Settling herself back onto the sofa Bra said, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I got a text from Trunks earlier. He said he’d be in the lab all night finishing up an experiment he’s busy with. He’ll probably only get home tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

“Damn, I was hoping to go out tonight, have some fun. Work’s been killing me this whole week.” Crossing his arms behind his head and resting it on the sofa, Goten looked at Bra before eyeing up her popcorn.

“Oh no, this is my bowl! If you want some, you’re gonna have to go make your own!” Bra responded and then stuck out her tongue for good measure.

It had been a while since she had really hung out with Goten. The last time had been when she had visited Chi-Chi and he’d showed up. Ever since that day even though she and Goten had sometimes been in the same room together, they were usually never alone and on the rare occasion they were, it was never long before Goten left. Something had definitely changed between them that night, but Bra wasn’t sure exactly what it was.

Looking over at him Bra said, “why don’t you go out by yourself tonight, I’m sure there’s some hot girl that would be only too happy to spend the night with you.”

Smirking Goten looked over at her, “There’d probably be loads of those but why go out when I can sit here and speak to one of the smartest women in the world.”

Shifting awkwardly Bra wasn’t sure if Goten was just teasing her or actually paying her a compliment. It was well known that Bra, like Trunks, had inherited her mother’s brains. Maths and Physics were as easy as pie to her and the press had a field day when she graduated from high school. For weeks, articles were published that speculated what the heiress would study, where she would study, whether she would follow the same path her brother did. Bra just ignored them, after all she had years’ worth of practice.

Deciding that he was teasing her Bra put on her most haughty expression, “Damn right! Most guys would pay millions to be sitting and having a conversation with me.”

Which only caused Goten to start laughing before he looked back at her, “Looks like you inherited your parent’s ego too. So, what are you doing here on a Friday night? Shouldn’t you be out breaking hearts or is there someone serious already?”

“Ugh no, all the boys I know are just interested in my family’s money, incredibly stupid or a combination of both. Besides there’s something seriously unappealing about dating a guy and having to hide who I truly am from him. I don’t know how you and Trunks do it.”

“Yeah, those days are kind of behind me. It used to be fun hanging out with a different girl every other night, but now I dunno. I guess things changed. Now it’s not so fun anymore.” Goten glanced pensively at Bra, almost like he was looking through her.

Unused to this more revealing side of Goten, Bra was momentarily stunned. To her Goten was always the funny, somewhat crazy, light-hearted best friend of her brother. She’d never seen the expression on his face before. If Bra didn’t know any better, she would have said he was longing for something more.

…

The instant Bra had said Trunks wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning Goten knew he should have left but he just couldn’t help himself. It had been two years since he had really spent any time with her. _‘I’ll just stay for a little while and then go,’_ Goten had thought to himself.

Sitting opposite to Bra with the firelight playing across her face Goten thought she had never looked more beautiful. She really was all grown up now. It was ironic really. The one girl that he could truly see himself with, he could never have. Goten had lost count years ago of how many girls he had been with, but the number truly had to have been staggering. Most of the time he didn’t even have to do anything. They did all the work. But with Bra, Goten wanted to work for the relationship. He wanted to call her at night just to hear how her day went, he wanted to send her flowers and imagine the smile on her face when she got them, he wanted to prepare a romantic date for her and watch how happy she got when she saw what he had done for her. The only girl he actually wanted to do things for, and he could never do any of that for her. It was laughable really.

Over the last two years whenever Goten had seen Bra, however brief was the glance he got of her, it felt like his heart had stopped beating. Just for a second his breath would fail him and he would want nothing more than to go over to her and just speak to her, just watch her eyes light up as she told him something funny, just allow himself to fall in love with her. But that couldn’t happen and so he would run. He’d never run from a fight in his life, but he ran from a teenage girl.

He had tried after that disastrous night with that woman, Amy he thought her name was, to spend time with other women but every damn time the same thing happened. He would be in the middle of picturing Bra before he knew he had even started, and so after a while he stopped fooling around with any women. He still went out, still had fun, still flirted with the odd woman, but he never took them home, couldn’t even see himself with another woman but Bra.

So, he trained, every time Bra would pop into his mind he’d train until sweat was poring off his body and he felt like he was gonna fall off his feet. Occasionally he’d give himself a reprieve and allow himself to think about her, picture what it would be like being with her, hanging out and just relaxing. Getting a meal together and watching a movie. One of his newest fantasies that he’d allow himself to imagine just this week was dancing with her. He’d been at her eighteenth party and saw the dance she’d shared with her father and brother. What he wouldn’t give to dance just once with her. To have his arms around her and pull her tight against him. To feel her own arms lock around his neck and to feel her breathe softly against his cheek.

The pain of having to constantly stay away from her presence, to never let himself just enjoy being around her, even if it was just as friends, was maddening. That’s why tonight when Goten had felt her ki as he approached Trunks’ front door, he thought to himself that just for tonight he would allow himself to just relax and be with her. Allow himself to talk to her and appreciate how beautiful she was, inside and out. Though Bra was Vegeta’s daughter she had inherited her mother’s warm and loving personality and just for this one-time Goten was going to allow himself to spend time with the girl he had, somehow against his will, fallen in love with.

When Bra had said Trunks wasn’t there and wouldn’t be back anytime soon Goten’s plan had faltered a little bit. Without Trunks there to remind him exactly who Bra was, he was in danger of forgetting himself but after all his training surely his self-control was better than that and so he said to himself _‘I’ll just stay for a little while and then go.’_

Which was a mistake. The longer he stayed, the deeper he fell. It didn’t help that Bra looked adorable tonight. Dressed in her baby blue pyjama shorts and t-shirt that matched her eyes, she looked like the picture of innocence. A sweet virginal young woman. Although he didn’t know if Bra was a virgin. The thought of some other guy putting his hands on her was already enough to make Goten want to crush something in his bare hands or maybe blast a hole through that guy. On the other hand, he was dressed like the guy your parents would warn you about. In head to toe black the contrast between them couldn’t have been more noticeable.

Coming back to the present when something soft and plush hit him right in the face Goten blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Bra.

“Uhh hello, you totally spaced out on me there. That’s pretty rude you know.” Bra blinked owlishly back at him.

Rubbing his hands hands together Goten turned again, this time focusing all his attention back on her, “what were you saying?”

“I was asking you what qualities you would want in your perfect girl?”

Heart slowly sinking at the question and wondering how to answer, Goten wondered whether it was time to leave before he did something he would regret.

“Goten is everything okay, you seem kind of…. off.” It was the concern in her eyes that did him in. The worry. Never did he ever want to see her with anything other than that happy, playful expression she almost always wore. Feeling his heart sink even further Goten knew he couldn’t leave now. Bra was not stupid, he knew that she sensed something had been off with their relationship for the last two years. If he left now she would probably demand to know what was wrong and Goten wasn’t sure that he would be able to keep his thoughts from her, be able to keep his hands and lips and body from showing her just what was on his mind, that she was on his mind.

“Nothing’s wrong Bra, in fact you mind if I hang out here for a while. Work’s been really hectic and I could use a night off.”

That playful smile back on her face Bra tilted her head, “Goten Son, choosing to spend the night hanging out with little old me. Man, you really must have had a hard week.” Giggling as he rolled his eyes, Bra handed her popcorn over.

…

Ignoring the thumping of her heart Bra slowly handed Goten her bowl of popcorn. It was about half fill but she couldn’t fathom eating anything right now. Her heart was beating so fast and her throat felt so dry as if she had never drank a drop of water in her life.

Bra had been around many handsome men in her life, many rich men and many men even her brother would have thought appropriate for her but never had any of them elicited such a response within her. Her entire body felt flushed with heat. It was the way Goten looked at her, the way his eyes seemed to drink her in. The way he looked into her eyes, like he had never seen anything like them before.

Bra remembered the dinner they’d shared with his mom two years ago. The beginnings of these stirrings had first started then but she had been unable to identify them, but now she knew. Quickly sifting through her memories of him Bra realized that a small part of her had always felt this way. Whenever he would hand her something and their hands would brush Bra would feel a little tremor that she had successfully ignored, afraid of what it might mean. Whenever she would hear of a date that he’d been on, a tiny frisson of jealous would bloom that she would stamp down with alacrity. Seeing the way he would show up at their house dressed to go out with her brother a shiver of attraction would sweep through her that she would quickly dismiss. Slowly but surely as she’d grown up, she’d began to see Goten in a new light. She’d began to want him but until tonight Bra had never been able to admit it to herself, hiding her attraction to him deep down in a buried part of her. Tonight though, alone with him for the first time in years and seeing the way he, and only he, looked into her eyes Bra took a deep breath and realized that she, who had never wanted a man before, wanted the one sitting in front of her. She wanted Goten Son. 

Knowing that the chances of Goten feeling the same way was slim to none, Bra had quickly attempted to cover up her feelings. The last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself by showing him how she felt.

Turning back to the tv, she ignored Goten and said, “You better not make any noise, this is one of my favourite movies.”

…

Almost thirty minutes had passed since Bra had spoken. Neither one of them had said anything since then. Before long Goten realized that the sweet scent of vanilla was in the air and that it was coming from her. Unable to help himself, he’d moved closer to her pretending that he couldn’t see the tv from where he was sitting. Bra hadn’t said a word, choosing to just cover him with the quilt she had over her. Goten felt like he couldn’t breathe, he’d never been this close to her before.

Not wanting to mess things up he’d sat still and watched the movie, happy just to be near her. Not long had passed before Bra’s breathing changed, becoming longer and deeper. Goten looked over at her, still bathed in firelight, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Taking this time, that he might never get again, Goten moved toward her and looked at her sleeping form. In sleep her face was relaxed, the long blue eyelashes sweeping down upon her cheeks. Not a hint of imperfection marred her face. Her skin was porcelain come to life, lips that looked like she had been sucking on cherries, full and pouty.

Incapable of stopping himself Goten ran his hand down the silky skin of her cheek before slowly cupping her neck and softly caressing her bottom lip.

“Goten.”

Someone breathed his name and startled, Goten looked up meeting Bra’s baby blues as she looked straight at him with a fire burning in her eyes that he had never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Explicit Content Ahead!!

Bra awoke to the feeling of her lips gently being caressed. She could smell him. A distinct masculine smell that made her feel safe and protected. The instant his fingers touched her lips a tremor vibrated through her body and it was all she could do not to gasp out loud from the sensation coursing through her. She had never felt the kind of shivers running through her body before.

Opening her eyes, Bra could see Goten’s dark eyes blazing as he stared longingly at her lips. The expression in his eyes was enough to make her insides melt.

“Goten.”

Stunned, Goten looked up and met her eyes. She could see the dismay in them now and for a second Bra’s resolve wavered. She had been certain that he wanted her the same way that she wanted him, but now she wasn’t so sure. The same eyes that had regarded her with such adoration only a few moments ago was now looking at her horror struck.

Bra knew that this moment was a turning point for the two of them, much like that dinner a few years ago had been. Whatever happened next would define the relationship they shared.

In the split second that came next, Bra exhaled and it was as though her breath was the catalyst for the explosion that followed.

The instant that Bra’s breath had hit him, Goten lost all sense of self-control. All he could smell was her, all he could see was her, all he could hear was her quick breaths. An earthquake could have rolled right through the city and he wouldn’t have known it. Bra had flooded his senses, and nothing existed for him anymore other than her.

She had not moved away from him, had not recoiled when she woke up and realized what he was doing. Instead her eyes were glowing, her heavy breathing had changed into quick sharp breaths and, if anything, Bra was leaning slightly towards him.

Powerless against the assault she was currently waging against his senses and knowing that any move he made could very well end with her literally blasting him, Goten moved closer to her nonetheless. When she gasped and closed the rest of the distance between them Goten felt his heart soar.

“Bra, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

_‘What The Fuck!’_

Groaning internally, Goten wanted to tear his hair out. What was with him saying dumb shit at the wrong time! It was like his damn mouth had a mind of its own!

Bra was panting softly against his cheek and it was taking every single ounce of whatever self-restraint he managed to find not to pull her into his lap and spend the next few hours getting lost in her.

“I know, but that doesn’t make me want you any less.”

Hearing that Bra wanted him after he had spent years yearning for her shattered whatever reserve he had left.

Bra felt like she was going to combust if Goten didn’t touch her soon. Every nerve in her body had come to life and was tingling in anticipation of him, of them. In the millisecond since she had last spoke, time stood still. Goten’s eyes anchored onto her own and if his eyes had been blazing before, now they were a bona fide inferno threatening to consume them both.

In the blink of an eye his strong arms had wrapped around her waist wrenching her onto his lap before his lips seized her own. Her whole body erupted in pleasure, waves of it crashing through her as they kissed almost violently. Goten’s tongue ran lustfully across her bottom lip, sucking at it, before he bit it lightly sending a shockwave directly to her core. Flinging her head back Bra cried out loudly, never had she experienced anything close to this.

Opening her lips just a fraction Bra gave his tongue unbarred entry to her mouth and Goten didn’t hesitate for a second, deepening the kiss immediately. Crushing her to him his tongue explored her mouth, twisting and licking fervidly until Bra was a moaning mess atop him. Feeling like she was tasting the very essence of Goten himself, Bra was intoxicated with the flavour of him. 

Running his hands lazily up and down her sides and leaving a trail of sparks on her oversensitive skin Goten began to tenderly nip at her neck sampling it one pleasurable inch at a time. His tongue traced small circles across her skin alternating between sucking softly at her neck and running his tongue roughly over her smooth skin, driving her crazy with desire. A searing heat had begun to spread between her legs leaving her breathless and wanting. By now Bra had lost all conscious thought, her mind and body completely dominated by Goten and the bliss he had enveloped her in.

His hands moved to her thighs, grabbing them so hard Bra knew her fair skin would have bruises the next day. Suddenly Goten gripped her ass causing her to fall forward into him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and even through the cotton of his shirt Bra could feel his body heat. With his hands still solidly holding her ass Goten stood up and her legs wrapped instinctively around his slim waist. All at once Bra could feel the rigid length of him straining boldly against her core and she moaned loudly at the feeling of him.

Burying his face in Bra’s neck Goten stifled the roar that was about to burst forth from him. He had felt his cock being thrust against Bra’s heat the instant she had wrapped her long legs around him. Feeling how close their bodies were and knowing that all that separated him from being buried deep inside her were a few layers of clothing was driving him insane. All coherent thought had abandoned him, his entire being concentrated solely on the beautiful enchantress that was driving him crazy with need, because dammit that’s what it was! Goten had never really needed anyone before, but tonight… Tonight he needed Bra. He needed to be with her, even if nothing more physical happened, he just needed to spend time with her, to feel her in his arms, to allow himself just this once to feel the simple pleasure of being in the company of the girl he so desperately loved.

Pulling back slightly Goten looked at Bra. Her eyes were shining with her arousal. Her lips were red and swollen from them kissing, her hair was tousled as if she had just rolled out of bed and her skin had a rosy flush to it. Goten thought she had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment.

Knowing that he was wholly incapable of stopping anything further from happening if he took even one more step, Goten looked into Bra’s eyes, searching for the answer of what she wanted him to do in them. Her eyes were luminous, like sapphires sparkling in the sunlight but they were also open and honest, regarding him intently. In her eyes Goten could see nothing but trust and faith in him, the complete conviction that she was exactly where she wanted to be and exactly with who she wanted to be with. It was her eyes that broke down the last barrier between them, her eyes that told him that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Bra looked deeply into Goten’s eyes and leaned forward, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him lightly. Despite the softness of the pressure she was applying Goten moaned faintly into her mouth causing her desire for him to shoot through the roof. She wanted him so badly, her core was throbbing and was becoming almost painful in her need.

He pressed her even further into him which only caused his cock to drive against her even harder. Slowly he walked them both forward until they were in front of the fire, never taking his eyes off hers. Goten dropped down to one knee and gently laid her down on the plush cream wool carpet. Stilling himself he stared down at her body for a few seconds. His eyes were taking her in as if he were a man starving and she was a five-course gourmet meal. His admiration of her body was evident, in fact his eyes seemed to be turning impossibly black in his lust for her. Reverently he leaned down and placed a solemn kiss on her forehead.

Bra was almost crazed by now, so strong was her need for him. She sighed voluptuously as Goten raised himself above her, resting on his knees between her open thighs. Deliberately, Goten slowly pulled his t-shirt off exposing his defined abs and muscular chest and giving her quite the performance. Indulging wholeheartedly in the show Bra leaned up and ran her tongue along the ripped lines of his body delighting when she felt his breath catch. The few scars he had were scattered around his tanned body and only added to his appeal, giving him a dangerous aura that he only accentuated by smirking wickedly at her. With those black eyes, sinful smirk and perfect body, Goten looked like temptation personified, a temptation she was only too happy to give in to.

Narrowing his eyes Goten licked his lips and began to glide his large hands up and down Bra’s thighs. Suddenly he hooked his palms on the underside of her thighs and pulled, bringing her entry flush against his cock, causing her to cry out in need.

With her legs wrapped around his waist once again Goten braced his arms on either side of her body and leaned forward, licking all the way up from the centre of Bra’s chest, around the top of her cleavage and up the side of her neck finally stopping at the soft part just behind her ear.

Bra was whining uncontrollably as Goten continued to repeatedly lick behind her ear stopping now and then to bite her earlobe and allowing Bra to hear his heavy breathing, turning her on even more. Stopping for a moment, Goten looked at Bra and cupped her cheek giving her a tender smile before he dipped down and kissed her passionately.

Without breaking contact Goten sat back up on the carpet, taking Bra with him and settling her comfortably on his lap. Both of his hands were holding her sides as he carried on kissing and licking her. Bra never knew kissing could feel like this, like his tongue was making love to her own. Like the sole reason his tongue existed was to give her pleasure.

The sharp sound of cloth tearing startled her and Bra looked down. Goten had torn her shirt in two, laying her body bare to him, whilst never letting his mouth leave her body. Leaning back Goten gave Bra a smug look and stared at her exposed body. A look of awe crossed his face and Goten glanced back up at her.

“You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Bra.”

Blushing profusely Bra gave him a shy smile and looked down.

With such tenderness that it took her breath away Goten skilfully trailed his fingers up her abs. Her skin burned wherever his fingers touched her, her nerve endings stretched to the limit with the overwhelming sensations he was causing in her.

Feeling him touch her like this was giving her butterflies but seeing the way his thumbs skimmed her skin and the way his fingers cupped her sides holding her even as his hands made their way up her body was pushing her over the edge. Even the sight of his tanned hands against her creamy skin was driving her crazy.

Looking back up Bra’s baby blues met Goten’s dark eyes. His eyes were half lidded and the pupils heavily dilated, he was looking at her like a predator about to devour his prey. Still staring into her eyes Goten began to stroke her breasts, his fingers brushed over her nipples causing them to harden. With each progressive stroke his touch became harder until he finally palmed her breasts in his large hands, rubbing and fondling her, creating a pool of wetness between her thighs.

Lowering his head Goten circled her nipple roughly with his tongue and bit down hard earning him a sensuous mewl from Bra. Rolling his tongue around her nipple Goten took it into his mouth and sucked wantonly all the while continuing to massage and knead her other breast which only caused the dampness in her panties to grow. 

Desperately craving some friction against the neediness of her core, Bra seized Goten’s hair and pulled his face up, crushing her lips against his with enough force to bruise them both. Aligning her body, she began to slowly grind against him, feeling him brush against her entry and spreading her wetness all over her. Bra could feel him growing harder with each progressive touch.

One of his hands had travelled down and was holding her ass, the other hand was grabbing her breast and as Bra started to grind against him harder Goten leaned back and groaned breathlessly, “If you don’t stop now Bra, I’m not gonna last very long.”

Seeing the way his stomach muscles clenched every time her core made contact with him Bra said, “Then take me, let me feel you inside me.”

Goten groaned louder and moved forward laying Bra back down. With one swift move he removed her shorts leaving her clad in only pale pink panties. His hands moved to the buttons of his jeans, but Bra stopped him. Looking up at him she whispered, “Let me.”

Smirking down at her Goten moved his hands to her legs and began playing with the edges of her underwear.

Reaching up Bra made quick work of his buttons and pulled his black jeans down. Kicking them off Goten was left in his boxers. Perched over her the way he was, with his knees on either side of her thighs, she could see how perfect his body was. Every muscle was honed and defined by years of intense training. Broad shoulders tapered off to a slim waist with his boxers hanging just below the sexy v-shape guys only got by training very, very hard.

Bra ran one foot up Goten’s chest and he caught it in his palm, placing light kisses along the underside of it and making her giggle. His signature Son smile appeared on his face and Goten leaned forward bracing himself on either side of Bra again. His lips found her own and he began to kiss her hungrily.

Bra wrapped her legs high up on his back and forced him down onto her, taking all his weight. Goten broke the kiss and looked at her but he just smiled and allowed his body to rest on top of her own. His lips had moved to her neck, licking and sucking whilst his hands ran up and down her sides brushing the sides of her breasts.

Gradually his hands and tongue started to move down until his tongue was sucking animalistically at her nipples and one hand had slipped into her panties. Feeling his hand stroke such an intimate part of her made Bra’s heart skip a beat. This wasn’t just any boy. This was Goten. Someone who had known her for her entire life, someone who had watched her being born, someone who had been there for all the important moments in her life, someone who she could just be herself with, with no lies or pretension. In a way Bra could think of no one more suited to her than Goten and with that thought she gave herself up to his skilful ministrations and let her mind focus only the pleasure he was giving her. 

Goten’s finger probed her folds tenderly moving up and down and drenching her in her own juices. Still sucking at her breasts, he slipped one finger inside her and began to circle slowly. The combination of his tongue, fingers and the way he couldn’t take his eyes off her was causing her core to throb even harder.

Leisurely he began moving his finger in and out, thrusting a little bit harder every time he slipped back in. After a few times Goten began curling his finger as he slid back out. Bra could feel him hitting a sweet spot inside her and her insides clenched around his finger, tightening involuntarily.

Bra could feel herself stretching just a little bit more as Goten added another one of his fingers and began to move even faster. She could feel his fingers brushing inside of her, rubbing up against her walls. Soon his digits were dripping from how wet he had made her.

Locking eyes with her Goten raised the two fingers that had been inside her and brought them to his lips. Bra bit her own lips at the sight of him running his tongue around his fingers and licking her juices off them. Seeing the way his tongue lapped up her slick juices and how much he revelled in tasting the most intimate part of her caused the wetness still inside to overflow her opening and drip down the inside of her thighs.

Dropping her eyes Bra could see the front of Goten’s black boxers. Just from the shape of it she could see how big he was. Reaching a dainty hand forward she cupped him through his boxers eliciting a deep groan from him. Both his hands were on her hips and as she stroked him he tightened his hold on her as though she was the only thing keeping him from floating away.

Pushing her hands into his waistband Bra slid his boxers down revealing him in all his glory. Goten was completely naked now and Bra took a minute to truly take him in. Every inch of him was perfection personified. Bra could see the lines of the muscles in his thighs going up and up and drawing her eyes to his manhood standing straight and proud.

Looking up at him Bra could see how much Goten was restraining himself and allowing her to take her time exploring him with her eyes. Smiling up at him Bra stretched out a hand and grabbed him hard.

With a shout Goten jerked forward and a little bead of precum seeped out. Fluttering her eyelashes up at him Bra leaned up and licked it off him, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and staring innocently into his eyes. 

Bra could see the lust painted all over his face as he pushed her back down and moved on top of her. Their lips met again, fiercely dancing together in a hedonistic rhythm. His hands were all over her, touching, grabbing, fondling and stroking until every nerve in her body was screaming his name. Screaming for him to take her, to enter her, to make her his.

Moaning helplessly Bra ground herself against him, seeking a release only he could provide. Her panties were soaked through by now and Goten ripped them off before plunging his fingers deep inside her. Fingering her furiously whilst his lips tasted her neck and his hand fondled her breasts. Bra was like putty in his hands.

Unable to handle the relentless storm of pleasure building inside her Bra yelled his name as her orgasm spiralled through her, overpowering her, turning her body to jelly and leaving her breathless.

Not giving her even a second to catch her breath Goten positioned himself at her entrance and drove in, impaling himself all the way to the hilt in one swift move even as the remains of her release swept through her.

Breathing heavily from the fullness of him Bra ran her nails gently up Goten’s back and gripped his shoulders, luxuriating in finally feeling him inside her.

Giving her a moment to acclimatize to his size Goten began to move at a slow pace all the while looking deeply into her eyes. His dark eyes were glazed over in lust and Bra could feel his heartbeat against her chest. One strong hand was curled around the base of her neck, holding her tightly. The other was clamped around her waist keeping her firmly in place and forcing her to take every pleasurable inch of him. 

Locking her legs around his hips Bra could feel Goten start to pick up speed, stroking her walls with each movement. Interlacing their hands together Goten pinned both Bra’s hands over her head and began kissing her heatedly. Trapped as she was Bra could do nothing but take all of what he was giving her.

Already Bra could feel the pressure building inside her as Goten shifted his hips and entered her at a different angle, repeatedly striking that sweet spot inside her. Releasing one of her hands Goten found her little bundle of nerves and began gently rubbing it with his thumb causing Bra to whine from all the stimulation he was bombarding her with. 

Mewling uncontrollably Bra gripped Goten’s back piercing his skin with her nails and scratching him as she arched her body upwards.

Breathing heavily Goten quickened his pace and began to thrust frenziedly. Everything was forgotten but the two of them and the pleasure their bodies were bringing the other. With his head right next to her own Bra could hear Goten’s heavy panting and knew she was close now.

Wrapping her legs even higher up his body Bra keened softly as he went even deeper, fulling her up completely. Feeling his thumb knead her little nub with the same timing that he was driving into her, Bra came forcefully, screaming his name for all to hear. Her core pulsed rhythmically massaging Goten’s cock even as her orgasm overtook her body.

Breathless, as her release flowed through her, Bra heard Goten give an almighty roar as he spilled his seed inside her. Moving slowly to ride out both their orgasms as long as they could Goten gently turned Bra’s face to him and caressed her cheeks before kissing her sweetly. As the remains of his orgasm left him Goten collapsed on top of Bra holding her tight as he tried to catch his breath.

Bra gave a contented sigh and leaned into him feeling the aftereffects of their love making wash over her. Slowing uncurling her toes she wrapped her arms around Goten’s neck and drowsily kissed him. A soft whine was heard from her as Goten leisurely pulled out, their combined juices leaking out of her. Feeling the loss of Goten’s body heat Bra felt him get up and walk somewhere. By then she was almost asleep, but she felt Goten return and pull the blanket that she had been covering herself with over the two of them. The fire burned on behind the two of them, the sole witness to their union.

Tugging her gently into his arms Goten nuzzled his face into Bra’s soft tresses and breathed in deeply. He could smell both their scents intermingling on her and found it oddly soothing. His body was loose and light, his mind for once was at peace and his heart was full of love and happiness. This, Goten thought, was how he wanted to fall asleep every single day for the rest of his life.


End file.
